Transcripts/Between Dark and Dawn
:stomping :Twilight Sparkle: Remind me how this happened again! :crunch :Applejack: And why there's a giant turtle eatin' my family's entire summer crop! :Fluttershy: Oh, dear. Mr. Tortoise-Snap said he was hungry. But he promised me he would only take a few small bites. :Rainbow Dash: I don't think that thing knows what "small" is. :Mr. Tortoise-Snap: gulps :stomping :Spike: Aah! :Rarity: Spikey-Wikey! :Spike: Whoa! :Mr. Tortoise-Snap: chomps :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack and Pinkie, you distract him! Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy, let's save Spike! :Applejack: grunting :whirring :Mr. Tortoise-Snap: growl :snap! :Fluttershy: Mr. Tortoise-Snap, I'm only asking nicely once! Let my friend go! :Mr. Tortoise-Snap: growl :Spike: Whoa! Whoa! :Twilight Sparkle: And now, a simple teleportation spell should— :Princess Celestia: Halt, interloper! :Princess Luna: Stay back, friends! My sister and I will take care of the beast! :zaps :Rainbow Dash: All the times we've actually needed their help, and they show up for this? :whooshing :zap :Twilight Sparkle: That's just what I'' was about to do! :'Princess Luna': laughs Goodness, sister! That was fun! :'Princess Celestia': No need to thank us. To be honest, we've recently realized we like being part of the action. :'Princess Luna': Experiencing life instead of just dreaming about it. :'Princess Celestia': And making a difference outside the throne room. :'Princess Celestia''' and Princess Luna: laughing :Applejack: Y'all think they're gonna be doin' this a lot? : :crunch :splash :Fluttershy: Oh, my. We'd better ask somepony to fix that hole. It seems very dangerous. :Princess Luna: Which is why we're here! :whoosh :thud :cheering :Rainbow Dash: growls I can't read this thing. How am I supposed to lead a Filly Guides hike if the map makes us more lost? :Princess Celestia: Did somepony say "lost"? :Princess Luna: Not for long! laughs :zap! :Pinkie Pie: slurps :Mrs. Cake: Oh, now, this is just terrible! Miss Cheerilee ordered cupcakes for school today, and I forgot to make the order! :Pinkie Pie: Ah, no biggie. We could— :crash! :Princess Celestia: Students going hungry? Not on our watch! :Princess Luna: Let us bake, sister! :Pinkie Pie: gasps :splattering :Applejack: And then they carried Granny Smith across the street. There wasn't even any traffic! :Fluttershy: It's not that we don't appreciate their help. :Rarity: But suddenly, Celestia and Luna seem to think we can't do anything on our own. :Rainbow Dash: How are we supposed to learn to be rulers of Equestria with them fixing every teensy problem for us? :Twilight Sparkle: Maybe the princesses changed their minds. Maybe they don't think we're up to the responsibility of protecting Equestria after all! :Spike: Or maybe this week's just a one-time thing that'll never happen again. :open :Princess Celestia: Ah! A strategy meeting! What is the danger this time? A rampaging beast? Evil spell? Friendship problem? :Princess Luna: We're ready to do whatever we can. :Twilight Sparkle: Great. But is something wrong? It's just... You've been helping us an awful lot, and we know you have way more important ruler-y things to do, so... :Princess Luna: We've spent more than enough time in the throne room. Real life is happening out here. :Twilight Sparkle: Wait. That's what this is about? You're sick of being princesses? :Princess Celestia: Not exactly. Battling the Everfree Forest alongside Star Swirl made us realize what we've missed out on. So, instead of spending the day ruling... :Princess Luna: ...and the night patrolling dreams... :Princess Celestia: ...we wanted a chance to do the things you do. Save the day! Adventure with friends! Shampoo anteaters. :Spike: I'm pretty sure Fluttershy's the only pony that does that. :Rainbow Dash: Well, there are waaaay more fun things to do than follow us around. :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! You should make a list of all the stuff you never tried but always wanted to! There's a lotta little things out there to do! :Princess Celestia: What an intriguing idea. Only... it's much harder to justify a vacation from the castle when it's not an emergency we're responding to. :Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry. We'll cover your palace duties. It'll be a good chance for us to practice for when you retire. :Princess Luna: Well, if you're sure you don't mind the extra effort. :Twilight Sparkle: scoffs :Princess Celestia: Thank you, Twilight! What a relief to know the Royal Swanifying Ceremony is in good hooves. laughs :Applejack: The what now? :Princess Celestia: "Fun Not Yet Had". squeals I can't wait to start planning our time off! :Princess Luna: The chance to do whatever we want! And you know what that means! :Princess Luna: Well, it's just that I... I spend each night in everypony's intense dreams. So I could use some real-world downtime. :Princess Celestia: sighs I understand. But for me, every day is real-world. Meetings and decrees and meetings about decrees and decrees about the meetings... I crave excitement! :Princess Luna: Uh, I'm not sure how we can both be happy. Unless... :Princess Celestia: gasps We take turns doing what we like! :Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: Sister trip! :Princess Luna: And I have the perfect accessories for us to wear! Wait right here! :zap :zap :Princess Celestia: Oh. laugh We'll be... twin-sies. :Princess Luna: giggling Just like regular pony tourists. I knew you'd love it. :Princess Celestia: I have a few things for us, too. :thud :Princess Celestia: Sunglasses, bug spray, ice boots, hoof sanitizer, and travel snacks! :Princess Luna: chews, coughs :Princess Celestia: You have to add water. What do you think? :Princess Luna: It's perfect, sister. :Princess Celestia: And here are instructions of how to prepare for the Royal Swanifying. :Twilight Sparkle: If it's written down, I'm sure we can handle it. Have fun! :Princess Luna: One more thing. We're leaving you in charge of raising the sun and moon while we're gone. :Twilight Sparkle and Spike: gasp :Twilight Sparkle: laugh :Princess Celestia: We have put a small part of our power in this amulet. You can activate it with your magic at any time. Preferably dawn and dusk. :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! That's not a terrifying level of responsibility or anything! :Twilight Sparkle: We won't let you down, princesses. Spike Please tell me that scroll says what the the Royal Swanifying is. :Spike: Apparently it's a celebration of all the swans in the royal lake. We round them up, parade them through the streets, and finish with a party in the castle. :squawks :Rainbow Dash: One question. Why?! :Twilight Sparkle: It doesn't matter. This is our chance to show Celestia and Luna we'll do whatever the job requires. If they can take care of all this themselves, then I know we can. Together. :Fluttershy: Um... hmm. :Rarity: Ah. Jolly good. :Spike: You're definitely not reading the same scroll I am. :Princess Celestia: Remember, sister. From now on, we are regular, carefree ponies! :chattering :clicks :Princess Luna: We're leaving the princess life behind, and we're not even going to fly! :Princess Celestia: Of course. laughs How new and different. It's just like Pinkie Pie said. :open :Fancy Pants: Princesses, we are here to... Oh. :Applejack: Uh, we're fillin' in for Their Majesties. What can we help y'all with? :Fancy Pants: I say. How irregular. Well then. We offer our assistance as heads of the Royal Swanifying Committee. :Rarity: Ah, what a relief. :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, but we have it all covered. :Fancy Pants: Reeeeeally? Well, good luck with that. :Twilight Sparkle: If we ask for help, it's just like admitting we're not as good at the job as Luna and Celestia are. Besides, how hard can throwing a swan party be? :Pinkie Pie: Yeah! All we have left to do is polish the armor, bubble the punch, glitter the carpet, puff the pastry, float the floats, and carpet every road in Canterlot! Should I keep reading? :Twilight Sparkle: laugh :Princess Luna: Uh, Celestia? Since we're both a little tired, m-maybe the first thing we do shouldn't be too wild. :Princess Celestia: Exactly what I was thinking. :Princess Celestia: ziiiiip liiiiiiiiiine! :Princess Celestia: Now, every time we have tea, we can remember this magical day! :Princess Luna: Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. But now, we're going to do something I've always wanted to do but never could because of my night shift. :Princess Celestia: Is it another zip line? :Princess Luna: No. :Princess Luna: It's the post office! :Princess Celestia: It is indeed. :Princess Luna: Just think! All the mail in Ponyville goes through here! Isn't that amazing?! :thump :Princess Luna: One stamp, please! :clattering :Princess Luna: licks Wait for it... :ticking :opens :Princess Celestia: You didn't need a stamp if you were just going to give this to me. :Princess Luna: Yes, but I'' didn't give it to you. A mailpony took it from me, searched to find who it was meant for, and gave it to you! It's about the process! :'Princess Celestia': echoing Did you know that nopony has ever explored the bottom of these caverns? :roaring :crunching :'Princess Luna': flatly I wonder why. :'Princess Luna': I have always wanted to try this! :technopop :'Princess Luna': Isn't this wonderful, sister? :sounds :open :'Fancy Pants': Princess Twilight! It has come to our attention that you don't intend to serve watercress at the Royal Swanifying Ceremony. :'Twilight Sparkle': There's not enough in the castle kitchens to— :'Fancy Pants': Don't tell ''me. Tell him. :squawks :Fancy Pants: And you must do something about the garbage piling up outside. The street sweepers are on strike, and the royal carpeters can't do their jobs. :Applejack: Did you even know there were royal street carpeters? :Fancy Pants: Oh, dear. I do hope those aren't the final decorations for the gala. :Rarity: How rude. :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you for your constructive criticism. But we really don't have time to chat, so... :close :Princess Celestia: gulps Well, I hope you're enjoying yourself on your super-relaxing picnic, sister. :Princess Luna: I would be if you hadn't made us hike through a million prickle bushes! groans :Princess Celestia: Well, they hurt less than that horrible howling you dragged us to. :Princess Luna: That was Ponygliacci, and it's an opera! And you made us leave early, even though it was still my turn. :Princess Celestia: Oh, just face it, Luna. You are never happy! :Princess Luna: Because you don't want me to be happy. I always have to do things your way. I bet you wish I'd never come back so you could still rule day and night! :Princess Celestia: You think I like that kind of pressure?! Being responsible for every little thing in Equestria and you?! What I'd like is a booming sister I can depend on! :Princess Luna: booming You mean boss around! :Princess Celestia: booming Calm down, Luna! :Princess Luna: No! And don't you dare use your Canterlot Voice on me! I think this adventure would be better if I did it by myself! :Princess Celestia: Fine! I just remembered something I forgot I always wanted to do. Be alone! :Princess Luna: up Guess we have the same thing on both of our lists then. :Applejack: Pinkie! You got those appetizers yet?! :Pinkie Pie: Still mashing the guacamole! :Spike: yelping :Rarity: So we're just going to have to do with sequins! :Fluttershy: Um, sorry for the bad news, but the courtyard is full of swans waiting to get in! :squawking :Rainbow Dash: And we're nowhere near ready! :Twilight Sparkle: How does Celestia and Luna rule a kingdom and get all this done by themselves every year?! :Fancy Pants: laughs Oh, how droll. :Spike: Uh, what's the funny part exactly? :Fancy Pants: The princesses never do all the ceremony planning by themselves. :Twilight Sparkle: They don't? :Fancy Pants: Oh, goodness, no. That's what the gala planning committees are for. Nopony could handle all this. sips Are those... sequins? :Rarity: Still rude. :Twilight Sparkle: Ooh! New plan, everypony! We're going to delegate! :Rainbow Dash: Upper Crust You! You're on food duty! :Rarity: Jet Set I need gemstones! And purple satin! :Fluttershy: Fleur de Lis Tell the ponies at the gates there's a slight delay on the gala! Oh, um, if it's not too much trouble, I mean. :Applejack: Uh... Now, who can we get to clean up all this garbage? :stomping :Pinkie Pie: I'm delegating! :Twilight Sparkle: So this is how you rule Equestria! :Princess Luna: sighs Things are so much more relaxing without my bossy sister. :laughing :Princess Celestia: Who needs a gloomy sister moping around all the time anyway? whinnies :Princess Luna: groans :"Nurse Sweetheart": Honestly, princess, didn't you wear any sunblock? :Princess Luna: That's a thing? sighs Celestia would've warned me. If she were here. :Princess Celestia: Now, was it two left turns and a right, or two right turns and a left? :whoosh! :Princess Celestia: Luna always handled directions. :snaps :clucks :Princess Celestia: shakily And scared away the chickens! :Princess Celestia: Oh! Heh. I thought climbing Mount Filly-mane-jaro was on my list. :Princess Luna: I'm not copying you! I just wanted to watch the sunrise. :Princess Celestia: Ah. I'm, uh, here for the moonset. :beat :Princess Celestia: So, uh, how did the rest of your day go? :Princess Luna: Oh, amazing! Yeah. Uh, f-fantastic. Best ever, really. :Princess Celestia: Yeah. Me... too. Mmm. :Princess Luna: You... You can walk with me. You know, i-if you want, I mean. :Princess Celestia: Oh, well... scoffs Since we're going the same way. laughs :Princess Luna: This is so beautiful. It must be amazing in the sunlight. :Princess Celestia: The night's pretty special, too. :Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: Lucky star! :Princess Luna: You taught me to look for those when I was a filly. :Princess Celestia: laughs Hope I wasn't too bossy doing it. :Princess Luna: You know, being with your sister all the time is hard, but being without her? It's even harder. :Princess Celestia: I do know. sighs And I wouldn't trade you for any of the adventures on my list. :Princess Luna: Not even your zip line? :poof! :Princess Celestia: Not even my zip line. :Princess Luna: I'm sorry I said those things before. Sometimes it's just tough being the little sister. :Princess Celestia: It's not always easy being the big sister either. I'm sorry, too. :Princess Luna: gasps The sun and the moon together? At the same time? :Princess Celestia: Now, where have I seen that before? :Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: laugh :pause :Princess Celestia: You think maybe Twilight's having trouble with the amulet? :Princess Luna: We should probably go help her. :Spike: Okay, okay! I think I got it! Sunburst says we just need to reset the amulet with this! Turn the screw on the back— :cranking :sproing! :Spike: ...and no more than one half turn. :Twilight Sparkle: whimpers Does anypony have some tape?! :credits